The Beginning
by Smilindolfin
Summary: This is a little one-shot I wrote for a Valentines exchange on Deviant Art!  Features the beginnings of Draco/Astoria! Slighly AU!


It was the beginning of everything.

Astoria had been standing near the stone bench in the courtyard, congratulating Cedric with the other Hufflepuffs. But that was only an excuse. Her real reason for being out in the courtyard, was to watch Draco…discreetly. She had developed an extraordinarily deep crush on the hansom Slytherin boy. Not that she'd admit it to anyone. She didn't want to be teased, or worse, have the word spread to Draco, who'd make her life miserable if he found out he was adored by a Hufflepuff.

So, she had settled herself in the grass, as Draco talked loudly to his friends, wishing, just for a moment they could forget their houses and prejudice and talk to one another. Just talk. She didn't want him to sweep her off her feet and kiss her, (not that she'd say no if it happened). What she really wanted was to get to know the REAL Draco. Not the one she saw now, putting on an arrogant show for his friends, but the real boy, behind the mask. Draco gazed around from his comfortable perch in a large tree, fiddling with a piece of parchment, his silvery eyes roaming around the courtyard. Was it her imagination or did his eyes seem to pause on her seated form more often than normal?

And, that's when it happened. Potter came out. Putting an end to her musings.

"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament." Draco said with a superior smirk that made Astoria's heart flutter pleasantly. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!"

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy! He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic!" Potter replied making Astoria redden in anger. How DARE he talk to Draco that way! She stood up intent on telling Potter to get lost, when Draco jumped lithely from the tree causing her attention to return to him.

That's when it happened.

Draco's head turned, just for a moment as he registered her movement, his translucent grey eyes locking with hers just for a moment, but long enough, that Astoria felt she would just melt into a happy puddle. Apparently, some of her pleasure must have shown in her expression as Draco's face twisted into that hansom smirk, before her returned his attention to Potter, his expression darkening into a sneer.

That's when things went downhill.

Draco, furious about the jab at his father drew his wand and pointed it at Potter's retreating back.

"How DARE you attack an opponent from behind!" came the deep throated growl of Professor Moody, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, brandishing his own wand at Draco as his disturbing magical eye rolled wildly in its socket. Suddenly, as Draco attempted to back away from the crazy professor, silvery magic shot out of Moody's wand surrounding Draco as the man cast a silent spell.

Astoria couldn't help it. She screamed. Where the Slytherin Prince once stood, there now lay a furry, blonde…FERRET!

"What did you DO to him!" she demanded, feeling bolder than she really was. Moody completely ignored her, and began levitating the little ferret into the air and slamming it back down onto the ground.

"Professor Moody! PROFESSOR MOODY!" A familiar Scottish lilt filled the courtyard as Professor McGonagall strode briskly toward the scene. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Teaching." Was the callous reply as Moody continued bouncing the Ferret-Malfoy up and down, going higher and higher each time, the little ferret releasing a small squeak of pain each time he hit the ground.

"Is-is that a STUDENT?" McGonagall asked in shock, worry radiating from her like a tangible wave.

"YES!" Astoria exclaimed, again surprising herself with her own courage as she darted forward and caught the squealing ferret before he made contact with the ground again. Gently, she held him to her chest glaring at the insane professor as his magical eye came to rest on her. She felt tears of anger fill her eyes and she stroked the trembling animal in her arms.

McGonagall spared a thoughtful look at the Hufflepuff girl before returning her furious gaze to Mad-Eye. "Transfiguration is NEVER used as a punishment! Surely Albus told you that?" She asked somewhere between anger and exasperation, as though she had expected something of this nature to occur.

"Might've mentioned it…" Moody muttered, obviously displeased that his sport was ended so quickly.

Astoria watched the two professors apprehensively, clutching the ferret close. She felt the little creature's erratic breathing slow to a gentle pant as he dug his little claws into the fabric of her robe, probably fearing another assault by Moody.

McGonagall returned her gaze to the little ferret and slowly reached into her robes and pulled out her wand, giving it a small flourish as a stream of blue-ish/gold magic flowed from the tip, once again encircling Draco. Slowly his furry body started to change as his legs stretched and claws receded into his now long human fingers. The familiar, pale pointed face stared down at Astoria in shock, as he still found himself wrapped in her embrace.

Astoria flushed deeply and quickly stepped away from the Slytherin aristocrat, stuttering an apology.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he turned away straitening his robes as he marched back to his friends, giving the glaring Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor a wide berth, as he quickly made for the castle entrance. Astoria stood frozen in place. She couldn't believe it. She hugged him. He didn't pull away. The Hufflepuff girl could hardly focus, the warmth spreading from her middle, making her heart feel like it was swelling with pleasure.

But she was alert enough to catch Draco's voice, drifting across the distance.

"Greengrass," He said, that perfect smirk fixed on his face. Astoria looked up in shock, meeting his silvery eyes as he winked at her. "see you around." He lightly tossed a piece of parchment which glided perfectly though the air and floated in front of her, bearing only two words: 'Yule Ball'.

Only many years later, as she sat leaning against her husband, twisting her wedding ring on her finger, did she realize that the day in the courtyard, the day that had occurred exactly 10 years ago, had been the beginning of her life.

* * *

><p>Hello! This is a little story I wrote for a Valentines exchange on Deviant Art! I decided to post it on as well! I can finally say I have something finished here! ^_^<p>

I know its not my usual Pirates stuff, but it was a good writing excercise for me! (don't worry I'll get back to my other stories right away!)

Thank you for reading and please remember to review!

~Dolfin


End file.
